Loving You No More
by CraZy Blue MonKey
Summary: I thought this was cute and I have have never wrote a story inspired by a song. But no sing along lyrics in the story. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Loving you no more" by P. Diddy. It's better to read it while listening to the song.

"direct spech back and forth"

**Loving you No More **

Loving you no more. I just can't do it no more. I pain is to much. Breathing with out you near makes my life horrible. I can't even respect myself any more. I didn't before but after meeting you created that respect. Now nuzzled in the deepest parts of my heart I feel a cold breeze wisping away the heat that once were there.

It would be better if my love for you never formed ,but dissolve in a puddle of pure acid before my crush became more. Nights full of sleepless nights. Wow I sound like a sappy teenage girl who's boyfriend has dumped her. I just can't be loving you no more. I'm a ninja not a simple village girl reaching out for love.

I live in a world were death is just a part of the job. A job that I'm proud to say I do. Loving you stops it. Naruto, you blind me from the world. Love blind, huh who knew Hyuuga could be so blind. With just the mentioning of your name in a mission I would stop listening to the world around me and concentrate on what is being said. I would run into trees that a mere genin would easy go around.

I would forget that you choose to leave on your own. Leaving the village. Leaving the one who loved you. Sure I never proclaimed my love to you, but im shy.

The way you talk to me, still I say to myself how I love you. Weird, dark, and shy those are what you call me. I ignore the pain of those words because I know you mean it in a good way. Always feeling bad for you and forgetting about myself.

If only I could remember how I was before you made me think of you at every waking moment. Focused, wonder how what that feels like. During my crush you gave me focus and now you took it away with this love. I should get rid of this love. All that will be left is my heart broken pain. Addiction to pain keeps my love for you open. Dependent on your love. Your love for Sakura and pretend that love stare is for me not her.

To get rid of it or to confess. Confession would mean getting kicked out of the clan. Getting the seal and living life in fear. Hoping he doesn't turn it down just for the sake of my heart. I just can't be loving you no more. Being told by him that I'm not good enough for him would kill me; pathetic. If he were to love me; truly love me he would already know. I know he plays stupid but he is one of the smartest guys of our graduating class. I should already know and is trying to ignore it. Sparing my feelings. If only he understood it tears me apart he would have talked to me before.

You would have returned to the village within months of leaving. Instead of training with the pervert for three years. You could be here with me, in my arms. Me wispering my love to you. If I could conquor my shyness, fear of rejection from you and my family, and if you would stay still. Stay here where he belongs, with those who love him. I wish I didn't love you. I wish I could function without worrying about you. I wish I could respect myself again. I love you more than I love myself. I need to stop talking out loud to myself. Soon people will think that I went crazy. Crazy in love.

"Is that true."said a young man of fifteen. "Do you love me, do you love me Hinata." he continued. She turned slowly to meet surprised battle worn eyes. "Yes, but I meant what I said, I can't love you when you're always gone" she replied. " Plus, you're part of my imagination." " Is this an illusion." He quickly grabbed her and kissed he fully on the lips before she could ask ask what. After a few seconds his lips parted hers and slightly hesitated in front of her's. Then moving back a step to allow her to think. She rose her hand to her mouth to touch her moist lip and could believe what just happened. She could still feel a little heat that remained there." An illusion can't do that can it" he said in a much deeper tone than she was use to, the voice of a young man. " I wonder will you reconsider not loving me, because I considering letting my feelings show for once and loving you back." " If you afraid of your family not loving you we can always create a new one that will never even think of disowning for any thing." he said with honesty. She looked at him and said " I think I can give it a shot." She walked up to him and hugged him. She listened to his heart and spoke again I don't feel like I'm not in pain any more."

I couldn't help myself. Heared the song and fell in love with it. I t made think of this plot.


End file.
